


to want and to be wanted

by americanpoison



Category: VIXX
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, rated m to be safe, switching pov's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanpoison/pseuds/americanpoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They completed each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to want and to be wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Another old one from my tumblr. This is most likely my favorite though. Enjoy~

He likes attention.

That’s why he wanted to be an idol in the first place. All the love, care, and attention they would receive from all kinds of people. All the praise and appreciation other idols would give them. He wanted it all.

Once he achieved his dream of becoming an idol along with five other guys, his newfound friends, he seemed to be content. He wasn’t. He wanted more. He needed more. This wasn’t enough for him. All the attention he was getting from the fans, the company, and his group members wasn’t enough.

He is a nice and caring person. He takes care of everyone around him; giving them advice, encouraging them when they were having bad days, and giving them a shoulder to cry on if necessary. Overall, he was considered to be a good person. His want for attention has annoyed everyone, even his family and “new” family, to the point where they tell him to stop politely.

Everyone except for one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He likes to make people happy.

That’s what he loved about idols. He knows how happy an idol can make someone with their actions, words, or even just their presence. He knows how it feels to have an idol make you so happy that you could just cry. That’s why he wanted to be an idol: to make people happy.

After some time, he finally achieved his dream alongside five other guys, his newly made friends, and thought he had everything he wanted in life. He was wrong.

He had fulfilled his dream of making people happy as an idol. Seeing the fans’ smiling, joyful faces was a large sign of this achievement. Throughout all of this, he knew something was missing. He though he had everything. He became an idol, made thousands of people happy with his talents, and made a life-long friendship with his group members, whom he admired so much. He admired all of his group mates’ talents, but he didn’t admire them enough to be seen as someone odd. According to all of them, his want to make others happy was a bit much for them and he was told to tone down a bit.

This was told to him by everyone but one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He really noticed him while preparing for their comeback stage of their recent song. All six of them were quite nervous because they took many risks with this concept, since it included a taboo subject and quite a few gory scenes, but they believed this will show their image as “fantasy” idols more and gain more attention. This proved to be true since they gained a lot of attention from their fans, other idols, and the general public.

He absolutely loved it. Although the attention was not directed towards him individually, he enjoyed it nonetheless. He wanted it. He needed it. This wasn’t enough to satisfy him. He needed more, but he didn’t know where to get more.

Until he came in. He will give him what he needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He noticed him during their preparations for their comeback stage. Considering how much time they have known each other, you think he would be angry that he only noticed him a year and a half after they were formed into a group. You would think that the youngest in the group would be angry that the essential leader of the group did not really notice him after a long time. He didn’t mind though because he could finally show him that he is what he always wanted and needed.

He will give him all the attention he will ever need. He told himself that if he did this, he will be able to even tell him his feelings for him. That’s all he ever wanted. He just wants to make people happy and to love someone. All he wants is to please and love him.

Luckily, he will accept him and love him too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were happy. They completed each other. They fulfilled each other’s desires and more. The younger gave his undivided attention to the elder. He gave his unconditional love and attention to him. His wish was fulfilled: he made him happy and showed his love for him. His wish was also fulfilled: he had someone that will always give him attention. Someone he knew that would never give this type of attention to anyone else. They were content with each other.

They couldn’t ask for anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“More”, was all he could think of in this moment. “More, more, more please!” He wanted more. More affection, more love, more attention. The younger’s rough hands all over his body were not enough for him. His lips running down from his neck to his stomach were not enough for him.

“What do you want?” was what he heard. The younger’s voice, deep and rich, filled the silence in the room. It was the only other sound besides his own heavy breathing and quiet whimpers. He desperately wanted to tell him what he wanted, what he needed, but realized he didn’t need to as soon as he heard, “I think I know what you want.” The next thing he saw were multiple pieces of fabric flying in different directions. He was slightly confused until he felt the younger’s large hands go towards places.

“Ah! Yes! Right there, Hyukkie. Ah!” He let himself be controlled by the younger. He gave all of himself to him.

“I told you this before. I know what you like and what you want.”

He really did.

“You’re mine. All mine.”

He really was.

“Yes, I am.”

“I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mine”, was the only thing in his mind whenever he was with the elder, especially in these moments. “Mine. All mine. Only mine.” He only needed him and he knew the elder only needed him. No one else, but him. The elder’s noises proved his theory right. Only he can make him make those specific noises. No one else can do that to him. Not when he was there.

“What do you want?” was what he said to him, occasionally tracing his long fingers along one of the elder’s numerous sensitive spots. The elder looked at him expectantly, with his eyes glazed over with need. He knew that look very well. He knew what he wanted, and he sure as hell will give it to him. He stripped off the elder’s and his own clothing, catching the other off guard. Then he slid his hands down the other’s slender waist, around his back, and rested on his bottom. He knew what he was doing. They’ve done it before, but whenever it happens he treats it like it was their first time all over again.

“Ah! Yes! Right there, Hyukkie. Ah!” The elder’s sounds of pleasure motivated him even more. Before he finished the deed at hand, he leaned down to the elder’s ear and said, “I told you this before. I know what you like and what you want.”

Yes, he did.

“You’re mine. All mine.”

Hakyeon really was his.

Just his.

“Mine.”

“I love you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hakyeon wanted someone.

Sanghyuk wished to be wanted.

They found their desires in each other.

They got what they wanted.

They were happy.


End file.
